


Predator

by Radiose



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: ABO, F/M, Omega!Erik, alpha!Hanna, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *Alpha!Hanna/Omega!Erik 斜线有意义*不要太在意生理构造这种问题（作者放弃了思考





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha!Hanna/Omega!Erik 斜线有意义  
> *不要太在意生理构造这种问题（作者放弃了思考

Hanna在黑暗中翻过身，紧紧盯着房间里另外那张床上的背影。  
Erik发情了，她知道。在森林里她就很喜欢呆在Erik身边，虽然那时她并不能真的闻到他。Erik在发情期会变得虚弱一些，但也会把她揽在怀里。她很喜欢。  
接着她又想起Anton。那个男孩子也是个Omega，也许这就是那为什么自然而然地……发生了。  
她不自觉地想起Anton满是汗水的腰在她掌心的触感，尽管平心而论她没那么喜欢他。他是葡萄香精味的，太甜腻了些。不像Erik，他闻起来是雪后森林般的味道。  
也许根本没有人会像Erik。  
Hanna悄悄坐起，把长发笼到身后，向另一张床走去。

Erik被身后的动静惊醒，下意识握住了枕头下的枪，但他认出了那股鸢尾花的味道。  
“Hanna，你干什么？”他问他的养女。  
“Erik。”Hanna喊他的名字，“你发情了，对不对？”  
Erik在这些年里已经习惯了忽视每个月几天身下那种奇异的空虚感，他原本也不是个欲望强烈的人。但这种感觉在Hanna问出这个问题之后变得格外鲜明，几根纤细的手指探进他的T恤，在他的腰间游移，使他险些呻吟出声。  
“Hanna，别……”他喘息着，按住了Hanna往裤腰里移去的手。  
“为什么？你不喜欢我吗？”  
“不……只是……”Erik犹豫了半天，一个字也没能说出来。他曾以她的父亲自居，但他不再是了，他即将把她还给她真正的父亲。  
身后鸢尾花的气味逐渐加重，这么多年之后再次被alpha的气味环绕，他再也无法思考，稍稍放松了身体，头不明显地低下去点，下意识地把后颈的结合腺完整地暴露出来。  
Hanna敏锐地发现Erik的变化，低头亲吻他腺体周围的皮肤。当粗糙的舌苔滑过肿胀的腺体时，Erik终于难以自已地呻吟出声，发着抖往后缩了缩。  
Hanna妥帖地接住了他。她舔吻他的后颈，一手抚慰他的阴茎，一手试探着往他的后穴里塞进了一根手指。  
Erik太多年没有经历性事，肠道下意识地绞紧了她。  
他们在沉默中进行这一切。Hanna是个天生的战士，天生的捕猎者。她自然地就知道该用怎样的力度按揉omega的甬道，直到Erik在快感中放松下来，让她进得更多。  
Hanna的三根指头就着Erik分泌出的液体在他的后穴中进出，扩张，间或按一按他敏感的生殖腔口。  
Erik享受着这快感，身体在一波波涌上的情潮中战栗，从鼻腔中发出粗重的喘息，反而像是忍受什么痛苦。Erik伸手轻轻拽了拽Hanna握着他阴茎，却很久都没有动作的左手。Hanna会意，顺着他结实的腹肌上滑，揉了揉他挺立的乳头。这是他自己要求的，但Erik还是漏出声轻微的呻吟。  
Hanna决定这已经够了，把手撤出来，在Erik来得及以任何方式抗议之前，换上自己的alpha性器。  
Erik身体猛地弹动一下，下意识吞下了一声即将出口的喊叫。  
Hanna快速在他体内进出，两手都挪上去逗弄红肿挺立的乳头。Erik被久违地填满了，这种快感激得他神志不清，半阖着眼睛，头发蹭得凌乱，满脸都是汗和泪。他的手无处安放，只能紧紧抓着床单，直到被他过去的养女操到高潮。  
Hanna在这场性爱开始后基本没出声，保持着同样地速度操着他，只在感觉他快要高潮时突然变换了角度，顶进生殖腔，在他耳边轻声叫：“爸爸。”  
Erik就这样高潮了，Hanna也射了进去，同时重重地咬住他的腺体。  
Hanna一直控制得很好，只在咬这一口时没控制住力道。Erik感到尖锐的痛，知道一定出血了。  
果然Hanna有些不好意思地钻进他怀里时嘴唇被血染得红艳艳的。Erik理智回笼，难以置信地盯着她。  
“对不起。痛吗？”Hanna问他。  
Erik好气又好笑地翻了个白眼，把她搂进怀里时并没花什么力气：“睡吧。”  
Hanna或许是天生的捕食者，但她也是他的孩子。

 

FIN


End file.
